Freddy VS Jason VS Detective Conan
by Mabudachi-trio
Summary: The detective gang are thrown into yet another case. But this case is somewhat very diffrent, as the detective crew are baffled by the legendary freddy krueger, conan soon discovers that another foe is in this case too DISCONTINUED.
1. Epilogue

**Freddy VS Jason Vs Detective conan**

**Prologue**

**freddy P.O.V**

"my children, from the very beggining, it was the children, who gave me my power. The springwood slasher, thats what they called me". I turned around to stare at the girl to see her staring back afraid, that was all I needed and I sprung my knives out of my glove the girl fell to the ground as her legs gave way, the scream of the little girls cry echoed through the buliding as a doll in a stove was burnt. I stared at the picture in my hand and smoothed my hand all over it I turned it backwards and licked it and put it into a photo album. "My rain of terror was legendary, dozens of children would fall apon my blades". I laugh manically. "Then the parents of springwood came for me". A women threw a piece of wood with fire on it through the window, the rest of them also did. As they watched the fire blaze. "Taking justice into their own hands, when I was alive I may of been a little naughty, but after they killed me I became something much much worse, the stuff nightmares are made off, the children still feared me and their fear gave me the power to invade their dreams"."And that's when the fun really began"!" Until they figured out a way to forget about me, to erase me completely, being dead wasn't a problem, but being forgotten, now that's a bitch"!"It's only a dream"! screams nancy. "I can't go back, if no one remembers me, I can't come back if no ones afraid"! "I had to search hell, but I found someone, someone who will make them remember, he may get the blood but I get the glory, and that fear is mine taken home".

**Jasons P.O.V**

Jason voorhees supposly drowned at camp crystal lake back in 1957 when he was 11 years old, his body was never recovered from the lake after he drowned. "The councillors weren't paying any attension, they were making love while that young boy drowned" said jason's mother. His mother blamed the councillors for her son's death, she tryed to kill them all, but she ot her head chopped off by one of them

*flashback to scene*

Alice picks up machete. Horrified mrs voorhees looks at her, the scene continues until alice whacks it across her head

*end of flashback*

Legend has it that jason saw his mother beheaded that night, and jason came back, vowing to kill every teenager in the area. Gravestone blows up, his eyes open fast and looks around him. Jasons out there and every now and then the murders just start up

**Detective conan P.O.V**

"I'm high school detective kudou shinichi, when I went to an amusement park with my childhood friend Mouri Ran, I witnessed supicious transaction by a man in black because my attension was focused on the transaction, I didn't notice another member approaching me from behind, he forced me to take some poison and when I came to... My body had shrunk"!" If the men in black find out that Kudou shinichi is still alive, they'll come after me again and endanger the lives of my friends and family, following professor Agasa's advice, I decided to hide my identity, when ran asked my name I suddenly blurted out 'Edogawa conan', in order to get information about the men in black I moved in with ran and her father, a detective".

"I'm from teitan elementary grade 1, class B, Kojima Genta"

"Me also, I am Tsuburayo Mitsuhiko"

"And I am Yoshida Ayumi"

"Along with my apprentice, conan..." says Genta

"Abd Ai-chan.." Ayumi fnishes they all do a pose and say

"We are the detective boys!"

"These sparkling detective badges on our chests each contain a microscopic transceiver". Genta says

"They also have homing signals it's the latest technology"! Mitsuhiko continues

"These wristwatch flashlights are waterproof, so you can use them in the ocean"! Ayumi also continues

"These two devices are professor agasa's inventions, the professors made other unique gadgets for the shrunken me most importantly, the super bowtie voice changer and the wrist watch tranquilizer, thanks to these two devices, the famous detective 'sleeping kogorou' was born

"You know, Haibara-san's a bit...cool or rather... mature for her age" Mitsuhiko says

"Of course she is" I think

" Haibara ai's real name is miyano shiho, she was orginally a part of the black syndicate, but to get away from the organization, she took the same grug that I'd be forced to take, and her body shrank as well, and so I went from being a high school detective to an elementary school detective have been solving one complex case after another, as I secretly try to find out the identities of the men in black, but uncle... f only his deductions would get a little better... Even though I'm much smaller, my intellect remains the same, the detective with no unsolvable mysteries, there's always only one truth!

**My first ever fanfic what did you think, This is just telling the storylines of the characters even though you know but it good to keep formal. Thanks for reading, I will update soon hopefully**


	2. Chapter 2

**Freddy VS Jason Vs Detective conan**

**Freddy VS Jason VS Detective conan**

**chapter 1**

**I am sorry for taking so long.. it is because i always had the idea of fnishing a chapter on a certain part. Hopefully now i will update weekly. Because i always come on weekends now to holiday home. But mum and dad may not take me all the time because they have to wait for me to get home from school so yeah that kinda crap cause me enjoying going at weekends now. I hope you enjoy my bizzare story of my all time fave horror film jason vs freddy but with detective conan added.. Freddy vs jason 2 with detective conan XDD. I have made a new fanfiction trailer for this, which is very good in my eyes lol enjoy.**

A tall young looking women was walking home late at night, she didn't seem to be drunk, but for sometime she has been thinking that someone has been following her.

(Jason soundaffects)

"h-hello?" The women asked, their still was no reply. The women continued walking, but started to speed up due to continuous noises behind her, suddenly she couldn't contain it anymore and screamed when she saw a man come out of the shadow with a axe. Jason whacked it at her neck making her head chop off.

"Goodjob my son, now I need you to continue killing on elm street to avenge yourself and fnish Freddy off for good, I know you will do it because you are my special special boy, now go" Mrs Voorhees (jason's mother) said. With that said jason walked off leaving the head on the ground, carring his axe in his hand.

**At mr mouri's house **

**conans P.O.V **

"Go go yoko!" Cheered ran's drunken father

'why can't this detective ever solve any cases without my help' I thought

"Dad, phone call". His daughter ran and my childhood friend called

"Go go yoko!" Her father continued to cheer. Suddenly ran went right close to his ear and shouted

"DAD, PHONE CALL!" The old man jumped out of his own skin

"phone call". Ran repeated, as the old man walked off ran slumped into the seat next to me looking annoyed. And slience spread the air for 5 minutes, I dared not speak in case I would regret it. But the slience was disturbed for the old man returned and shouted with pride

"A case, it's case"!" They have called upon me, the great detective mouri, kogoro!"

"What, you got a case dad"? Ran still sounded angry due to his actions before

"Yes, I, the great detective Mouri Kogoro have been invited to elm street!" He continued with pride

"oh, oh can me and conan go"? She asked sounding more cheered up

"hmm, as long as you promise not to get in the way". The old man said staring at his daughter

"We won't!" Ran said with excitment and happiness

as the gang set of in the rental car without a clue what the secret is behind elm street

The car pulled up at the police station near elm street, Kogoro got out the car, so too did me and ran.

"Hmm, this looks like the place lets go inside" The old man said

me and ran followed him, we entered the building and went to the desk and asked to see inspector Byron **(yh my last name LOL!)** we were told to wait because he was dealing with some people who had come to interview him, he finally came out of the room.

"Sorry about that, somethings happened on elm street a murder it seems a women had her head chopped of while walking home left a bloody mess on the street we have sent some people to clean it up, the reporters have been at our necks all day since they found out this discovery..."

"your going to clean it up without having forensics look at it?" asked the old man

"Yh its causing a commotion we have to clean it up fast but we will examine the body and found out who the female is..."

"Was their no weapon found near the body oji-san?" I asked the man

The man stared at the boy before asking

"Did you bring this kid along?" But was cut short when ran interupted

"Conan... don't get involved with cases like this, it sounds frightening"

"and this female..." inspector byron said while ran was still speaking to conan so was not able to hear

"but ran-neechan..."I pleaded.

*cough* a sound came from the old man

"so... was their a weapon left at the crime of the scene?"

"urgh, no it seems he/she trailed of with it, it is also possible he disposed of it..." suddenly men came to us saying the girl is here and that we can go examine

"Mr mouri will you come with us to see the body"

"you guys stay here" the old man commanded us

"ok" ran replied

'damn haven't we seen so many bodies what diffrence will it make seeing it on the tab, well I'll get the information from him later' I thought to myself.

Later on

"Ah dad, did you get the information you needed?" Ran-neechan asked

"uh, yh well it just a basic murder it doesn't really hide anything she was hit from behind very brutally almost like the person who murdered her was not assed who it was or how she was killed" Replied the old man

'what' I though

"But why would someone do that?" Asked Ran-neechan

"well the police where acting supicious like they knew something.."

"But dad, wouldn't they tell you, if that was the case"

'suspicious... I wonder what they are hiding'.

"AHH!"

"AHH!" replies kogoro back

"You, you what are u doing here?"

**O.o who is the man that made kogoro jump?**

**All will be revealed on the exciting next chapter:D**

**please Revive O.O revive i mean review XDD lol me gotta calm down.. under pressure from the freddy here**

**Freddy: when am I in it!?**

**Kerry: urg urg urg.. welll i have no idea how u gonna enter.. i have had in mind that conan dreams of you and wakes up.. (like the same scene where conan from movie 13 has a dream of gin) I think it will be good cause then when people talk about the person who has butterknifes (lol) and then conan becomes suspicious because he is having the same dream.. I don't wanna do ran cause i think people would think that obvious but yh at some point she will have the dream.. people please review to what to want to happen ^__^**

**Freddy: ...**

**Jason: ...**

**kerry: *sweat drops***

**freddy: WHEN DID U GET HERE, DAMN U KILLED ME IN FREDDY VS JASON.. IT HAD MY NAME FIRST U SHOULD OF DIED NOT ME!!!**

**Kerry: Well techinically u didn't die. BUT, you did lose..which i can understand but.. i kinda like freddy better than jason hehe... **

**New freddy: muhahahaha**

**Kerry: NOOO! DIE BITCH *smacks***

**New freddy: *dodges***

**Kerry: WHY WON'T U DIE.. U SUCK.. I PREFER THE OLD CLASSIC FREDDY HE MORE BETTER! oooh cool i said a classic phrase from freddy vs jason**

**Freddy: I AGREE *smack**

**Kerry: more from us next time well next chapter.. freddy do the honors**

**Freddy: *still smacking new freddy***

**Kerry: yh u keep doing that.. jason?**

**Jason: .. **

**Kerry: ... oh yh u can't talk.. fine since conan no here i will do it. I DO NOT OWN JASON, FREDDY OR DETECTIVE CONAN.. THIS IS FANMADE! AND THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.**


End file.
